Milkavich Christmas 2014
by fattypatty
Summary: Mickey on Christmas Day, a year after Ian left. My first story, I keep editing it. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Shameless, I don't owe any of the copyrights.

Christmas 2013

before he even opens his eyes, he knew she was gone. She had left him a note. "I go back to my country, not you baby" He had known all along that wasn't his baby. He knew it was his father's. He'd caught his father and stelka several times but just hadn't made any fuss about it. But wouldn't you know it, Terry got locked up right before Christmas and she'd made a run for it. He couldn't be mad at her, he'd wanted to leave too, but he wouldn't leave Mandy. She needed some family and since everyone was locked up he had to try to stay out of prison for her. Since nobody was there to stop him, he smoke a cigarette in bed and decided to stay in bed just a bit longer. He knew that he needed to go out and collect the money for all the coke he'd fired off and knew today would be a good payday. He imagined Ian getting high with him and then he imagined Ian fucking him. "aww fuck this shit" he tells himself and gets ready for the day.

Merry Christmas Bitch! He tells his sister when she finally comes out of her room, "Merry Christmas Asshole" she answers back.

Mandy goes into the kitchen and looks for a frying pan, eggs and some butter. As she starts making them both eggs, Mickey starts to smile and says,"Hey, lets get really fucked up tonight, just you and me"

"All right" she answers slowly, a little bit disbelieving.

Making them both a half assed omelette, they fight over who will get the bigger share, spilling half of it on the floor.

"Shit Mickey! That was for Stekla and the baby! What the fuck she gonna eat now?!"

"That bitch is long gone, Mandy" Mickey says while digging the note Stekla left out his back pocket.

After Mandy reads the note, she tears it up "fuck that bitch, you can do better Mick"

"I have done better bitch" Mickey says smiling with a full mouth of eggs.

"you're fucking gross Mick!" Mandy says trying to look disgusted but still smiling at her brother.

After he finishes his eggs, he puts on his jacket and hits all the spots where people owe him money. In the back of his mind, he sees Ian walking next to him, Ian wrestling with him. As it starts to get dark and he walks to the cash and grab and sees Linda at the cash register. "Hey Linda",

"Hey, mick" linda replies. Though he had been feeling good, he had forgotten how sad the cash and grab made him. In every corner of that store, he'd had some passionate moments with Ian and he loses the smile on his face.

"Have you heard from firecrotch?" He asks Linda

"No mick, I haven't" Linda knew but Mick didn't know how much she knew. Grabbing some booze, he puts in on the counter and Linda says, "No mick, merry Christmas from me to you. Go ahead and take it"

"Thanks Linda", but the joy of the day is gone.

His mood now ruin he wonders if he should just get high by myself. But the booze is heavy so he figures he'll just leave it for Mandy, he did promise her. As he walks down the sidewalk he keeps thinking of Ian, Ian in his uniform, Ian doing drills, Ian fucking him, Ian laughing, Ian begging for him to love him. Mick starts to laugh at himself. "Mick you are a bitch! You're fucking worse than a girl right now!"

As he turns to go into his yard, there's a man sitting on the porch. "My mind must be playing tricks on me" mickey thinks.

The man speaks, "Hey Mick"

"what the fuck Gallagher" he replies.

"Whatcha got there Mick?"

"I promised Mandy we'd get drunk together tonight, you gonna stay or what?"

"Sure Mick, I'll stay."


	2. Chapter 2

Ian moves to open the door for Mickey but Mick puts down his booze, grabs Ian from the front of his jacket, slams the redhead's body against the door and kisses Ian with all the heart. He hears the redhead moan in his mouth and Ian wraps his arms around Mick's shoulders. As mickey basks in the warmth of Ian's mouth his fingers start to unzip Ian's jacket and he quickly opens the jacket and shoves his hand underneath Ian's shirt. "Oh shit Mickey, your hands are cold!" But he doesn't move away, as Ian looks down at the shorter boy, "I missed you Mickey".

Mickey cant answer, he feels like he might start crying, trying to hold himself together, he looks up and is about to say something, anything, when the door opens and both boys almost fall in the front hall.

"What the fuck?! Is that you Ian?! Oh my God, OH MY GOD!" Mandy get between the boys and starts to hug the hell outta Ian. "I missed you too Mandy!" Ian laughs as he tries to get out from under Mandy's hug. Ian's face is lit up with a huge smile.

"Fuck you Ian Gallagher! Leaving me here with this shithead! Fuck you, Fuck you!" With every fuck you, you alternates between socking Ian in the arm and stomach.

"Ow, oww, Damn Mandy that hurt, take it easy!" Ian says, but not losing his smile, he turns to look at Mickey.

Mickey felt like he had no control over his body, his hands automatically reached for the redhead. With every thing he could muster, he put his arms down and turned his body away from Ian and Mandy. He decided he really was gonna need to open up that liquor sooner than later.

"Where's your wife Mickey?" Ian asked, he's smile leaving his face as soon as he said it.

"She took off Ian, back to Russia or so she said in her note to Mick." Mandy stated with a glee that was unhealthy. "and Dad and everyone else in locked up so its just the three of us tonite!"

Ian looked over to Mick and then over to Mandy, "So go get beautiful Mandy, get that pretty dress you wore to your brother's wedding, Im gonna take you two out tonite."

"I don't wanna go out tonight, I wanna stay in and get wasted!" Mick said with a little more vemon than he really felt. Tonight he didn't care what he did as long as he was next to Ian.

"Oh we're gonna get wasted alright, just somewhere else, I got us a huge suite with 2 rooms, so lets get you guys ready!" Ian gushed. He enthusiasm was infectious, even Mick started to smile.

Mandy realized that maybe Mick might want to stay in, quickly frowned and said, "No Ian, lets just stay in and get wasted here."

Ian persisted, "Hell no! We're going out, there's gonna be dancing, singing, drinking and good times for all tonight! Go get beautiful or Im not taking you, come on get your ass in gear! You too Mick, go find a clean shirt or something"

Ian looked so excited, Mick was not gonna ruin it. He'd made up his mind the minute Ian first left, that nothing was gonna keep him separated from Ian again. He'd leave this house and take Mandy with him if he had too, but never again would he leave Ian's side.

Mickey's smile suddenly became so big, it completely overtook his face. For a moment, he looked so handsome, carefree and happy right at that moment. Ian was overwhelmed with the beauty and knew he had made the right decision to come and see his Milchavich's. God, he'd missed them so much. Mick's kisses, Mandy's laugh, Mick's touch, Mandy's heart. It was too much too soon, he made a quick excuse to go out to the car he had rented to come visit and pull out some shopping bags filled with little trinkets for Mandy and a beautiful blue dress shirt for Mick. When he came back Mick was already in the shower and Mandy was putting her hair in a towel so that she could take a quick body shower. As Ian stood at her door, she turned and ran to him, pulled him into her arms and started to cry. "I missed you so much Ian, I was so lost without you, Mick was so miserable, Im so sorry I didn't get it, but I get it now! Please don't leave us!" Ian held her closer and tears started to run down his face. Here was that love he missed, here was the truth that his heart was held by these two people and he could no longer deny that he could live without them. He would have to take them with him, it was as simple as that.

Both were crying when Mick got out of the shower. "what the hell? Faggots! Stop crying and get in that shower Mandy!" He started to pull them apart and then all three started to laugh.

"Yeah mandy, don't be such a girl, get your ass in the shower! I got money to burn!"

"Fuck you Ian, you two better not be fucking while Im in the shower, we're going out and you can fuck when we come back!" Mandy shouted as she ran towards the bathroom.

Mick grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him into his room. He dropped his towel and tried pushing Ian on the bed, but Ian did some weird arm movement and pinned Mick to the wall. With one arm holding Mick in place and the other gently stroking Mick's back, he started to kiss the back of Mickey's head, immediately Mick got hard and he could feel Ian's dick rubbing up against his butt.

"I wanna fuck you so bad Mick, but Im gonna go sit down in the living room and try not to jack off while I wait for the both of you to get ready. " and then just like that Ian ran out of the room and slammed the door. Mick went to chase after Ian but he couldn't open the door.

"What the fuck Gallagher!?" Mick yelled out.

"Get ready Mick!" Ian yelled back.

"Man, fuck you I wont get ready!"

"You will get ready or you wont get fucked tonight, and put that shirt on I left on the bed!"

"Fuck you Gallagher, I do what I want" Mick said, more to himself than outloud. With a stiff dick he tried not to aggravate, he looked at the shirt Ian had left on his bed and smiled again out of sheer happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking so good, the trio speeds down the highway. Mandy and Ian sitting in front, Mick in the back by himself.

Every now and then Mick would catch Ian looking at him thru his rearview mirror.

Mick is amazed at how this day turned out, "wow, there really is a Santa" Mick thinks to himself. He starts to laugh out aloud.

"Whats so funny Mick?" Ian asked looking into the rearview to look at Mick while pulling into a parking structure.

"Nothing man, hey changed the station, I don't want listen to any of your gay shit music, but on some real music man." Mick taunted.

"You're about to listen to a whole lot of gay shit right now Mick!" Ian stated while giving Mick a very hungry look from the mirror.

"When'd you learn

As Ian cruised for a parking spot, they saw a bunch of young men all hanging out together, some dressed in army fatigues, others dressed to impress.

"Woah, some of them boys are hot" Mandy stated, looking at the whole group like they were steak.

"and most of them are straight, so don't say I never did nothing for you Mandy!"

"What the fuck bitch?! You're late!" The tallest and handsomest boy there stated. He took a good look at Mandy, and his mouth fell open. He quickly gained his composure and said, "But it was worth the wait, man."

Mandy smiled and loudly asked, "So who's gonna be my date tonight?!"

At this all the boys started catcalling and calling out, "me baby" "Im right here sweetheart" "been waiting for you all night" "I got something for you."

Ian laughed and called out, "Settle down fuckers! This here is Mandy and this is Mickey. Both are here with me and both go home with me. So treat them with respect." Mick started to feel uncomfortable. He didn't expect to have to share Ian with anyone, especially a group of boys all his age. One boy saw this and walk over to both Ian and Mick, looking directly at Mick he said, "Don't worry man, we're like brothers not lovers, he's all yours man"

Mick felt threatened and quickly said, "What I got to be worried about man? I don't see nothing to be worried about"

The boy looked up at Ian, "you were right man, he is a badass." He turned to the group, "Come on fuckers, there's booze, bitches and fun, get a fucking move on!"

The tallest boy introduced himself to Mandy as Robert, the other boy said he's name was Mike. As the group of about 10 people walked into the club, there was so many men in uniforms either in groups or with girls or boys.

Ian smiled took Mickey by one hand and Mandy by the other, "come on guys, its all on me tonight!"

Drink after drink, dance after dance, Ian was so happy here with Mickey under his arm and Mandy dominating the dance floor. She look so hot and sexy dancing with all of Ian's crew. Most were straight but some were gay. But Mandy danced with all comers all while giving Robert the come hither look. Ian would have danced with her himself but he wanted to make sure Mickey was not left alone. Mickey looked so uncomfortable at first, but then the group started talking about guns and ammo he quickly joined the conversation and began giving his input on what handguns were the best. Robert and Mike did their best to include him, but Robert couldn't keep his eyes on Mandy and when some time had past, he got up, and pushed his brother in arms to the side by his head and started to dance with Mandy.

Ian could see that Mandy like him but still decided to give Robert a hard time, so he asked Mick if he was alright, and Mick quickly shook his head yes, and continued on the benefits of a certain type of rutger gun. So Ian got up and pulled Robert off Mandy as the two had started dirty dancing. "What the fuck Ian?! I was digging him!" Mandy said, with no venom but a lot of laughter.

"Yeah, he was digging you too. Listen keep it in your pants till we get to the room ok?"

"Got it Ian, I don't wanna embarrass you in front of your crew" Mandy said.

"You cant embarrass me Mandy, have fun!" Ian turned and grabbed Robert by his shirt, "don't disrespect my girl in public, we'll all go to the room later, but keep your hands were I can see them till then, got it?"

"she really your girl, Gallagher?" Robert asked confused.

"She's like my sister man, don't diss her you got it and don't push her either."

"Yeah man, I got it, don't worry about me Gallagher, Im a gentleman." Robert said while smiling a smile that said he was anything but a gentleman.

"Somehow I doubt that" Ian yelled out over the music. He turned to look at Mickey but didn't see him in his chair, instead he saw him walking over to him.

"There's something I always wanted to do firecrotch" Mickey said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh, whats that Mick?"

"I've always wanted to dance with you," Mick said and then look down.

"How about we take some shots, then we dance Mick?"

"yeah, whatever man."

Ian called out, "ITS TIME FOR SHOTS MOTHERFUCKERS!"

This led to pure anarchy, waitresses suddenly put down shot glasses, drinks were poured, and gulped, Tequila, Hennessey, Vodka, Jack Daniels, all went down the same way. Another round then another round. Mick built up his courage and grabbed Ian's arm and set out to dance with Ian. Ian smiled a dirty smiled and spun Mick around grabbed Mick around his middle and rubbed up against him.

Cheers from his table as his boys saw him with his boy, Mandy looked over and almost cried, Mick got a little embarrassed but just let Ian do what he wanted .

"its time to go Mick, Ian said into his ear.

"Yeah, lets go firecrotch."


	4. Chapter 4

Robert having watched his liquor all night cause he'd been so busy watching Mandy, drove the rental back to the hotel. Turns out, the whole crew was staying there. Ian had made sure to get the room with the big windows so that he could enjoy the view. Right now the view was the last thing on his mind. In the backseat with Mickey, he placed his arm around Mick's shoulder and Mick leaned into pulled in to parking lot and made their way to their suite. As they entered the room, he knew it was all worth it when both Milkivich's walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and started out into the Chicago nightline.

"This is beautiful Ian" Mandy said quietly.

"Man, this must be super expensive, firecrotch, how much you spend?" Mick said.

Ian ignored the question while placing Mick's bag on the floor.

Robert turned to Ian, "is this the suite with a Jacuzzi in each of the bedrooms?"

Ian said, "Yup, Mandy go in your room and check it out, you're gonna love it," turning to Mick, "come over and check out our room."

"oh our room huh, Mandy gets her own room and I gotta share with you? That doesn't seem right Gallagher." Nick complains but just to bust Ian's balls.

"Get your ass in the room!" Ian demanded while smiling.

"Yes sir, sir yes sir" Mick turns around and shouts out to his sister, " I better not fucking be able to hear you Mandy!"

"Ugh, I better not be able to hear you asshole, turn on some music will ya!" Mandy grabs Robert hand and pulls me into the other suite, were you hear some laughing, and then the music comes on.

Ian felt like he had waited enough but he did have a plan and it needed preparation.

Ian was surprised

"Turn on the water for the Jacuzzi Mick, I'll make us some drinks"

"Uh I don't know how, how about I make drinks and you fill up the tub."

"alright mick"

Ian went to turn on the Jacuzzi and then began to undress all while Mick made some more drinks. With his back to Ian, Ian walked up behind Mick and placed his hands on Mick's hips and leaned into his backside. Mick lifted his head and leaned back into Ian. Ian placed small kisses on Mick's neck and with his right hand began to move it toward the front of the smaller boy and rub his nipples over his shirt. Both boys became stiff as a board.

"I thought you wanted a drink" Mick whispered.

"I do, but I want you more." Ian whispered back.

"I missed you Ian" Mick whispered.

"I missed you more Mick" Ian whispered back.

Both boys knew the first round would go fast

Mick turned around and pulled Ian down for a kiss with one hand and with the other gently grabbed Ian's dick. He began stroking it and Ian moaned into his mouth. God, he had missed that sound.

Ian began to unbutton Mick's shirt, Mick moved back to give Ian access to his frontside, he pulled his arms off of Ian and began to unbuckle his belt. When Ian had unbutton his shirt all the way down, Mick let Ian take his shirt off of him, then his undershirt. Ian quickly pulled down Mickey's pants and his boxers. Both boys now naked began to fondle each other, Ian grabbed both their dicks and started stroking them together. It was so hot and sexy, Mick thought he'd come right then and there.

"Got on the bed Mick, right now!" Ian panted.

Without a word, Mick does what he's told. He bends his knees and lifts his legs and cups his balls as he waited for Ian to join him.

"You look so fucking sexy like that Mick, damn! I'm gonna suck you down and fuck you into the mattress"

"you wanna chit chat or you wanna get on me firecrotch?"

Ian climbed on top of Mick and kissed him long and hard. He whimspers into Mick's ear, "do you love me Mick?  
>Mick whispers back, "I love you more than my life Gallagher, Im sorry I didn't have the balls to say it before, I fucked up but I wont be a pussy anymore"<p>

Ian wrapped both his arms around Mick and Mick hugged him right back.

Then Mick kissed Ian and Ian's restraint broke.

Ian broke the kiss and began to go down on Mick, he kissed and sucked his nipples, ran his hands down Mick's washboard stomach. Mick moaned low, "fucks that feels good"

Ian smiled as he went lower and lower and finally took Mick's dick into his mouth.

Mick's eyes rolled to the back of his head, "oh shit Gallagher, oh fuck, damn" Mick couldn't stop himself. He felt so good, he couldn't stop talking, Ian swirled around the head and played with the slit. Then he slid the whole thing down his throat. He bobbed up and down the Mick felt himself close to the edge.

"Shit, stop, Im close stop"

"I want you to come Mick, I wanna make you feel good" Ian said between licks.

Yeah, but I wanna come when you're fucking me"

Ian pulled his face back and roll off the bed to stood to his feet. As he was walking towards his bag to get the lube, he was shocked by what came out of Mick's mouth, "I dreamed about you everynight."

"you did?" Ian asked unbelieving.

"Yeah man, sometimes I stayed in bed all day just to see if I could dream about you all day too!"

Ian grabbed the lube and began to coated his fingers with it then walked with a lot of purpose towards the bed. "You shouldn't say shit like that Mick, It makes me way to happy." With that said, Ian went back to sucking Mick off while stretching out his backside getting him ready for the big stroke, easing two fingers into Mick's sphifter stretching it just enough to make Mick moan in arousal.

"Come on Ian, fuck me already!" Mick said a little too loudly.

Ian put more lube on Mick's opening, position himself at the right angle and slid into the Mick.

"Oh fuck, oh hell yeah" Mick panted out. Ian had never heard Mick be so vocal, he wasn't going to be able to last much longer, which was just as well, as Mick came all over Ian's abs, chest and even his chin.

"Oh shit, oh, oh, OH!" and then Ian blasted into Mick's ass. Both boys were panting and Mick grabbed Ian and held him tight. "I fucking love you Ian Firecrotch Gallagher, I fucking love you!"

Ian smiled and whispered in Mick's ear, "I know Mickey, I love you too."

Mick pushed Ian away from him an inch or two and said, "I've never been in a Jacuzzi, come on faggot lets get in!"

Ian jumped up and grabbed a towel to wipe both of them up, but by the time he turned around, Mick was in the Jacuzzi. Ian wiped himself and grab the two drinks, then changed his mind and grab the all the liquor and placed it by the Jacuzzi then jumped into the Jacuzzi. Mick starting laughing but was quickly silenced by Ian's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Mick slept till noon. He woke up with a start, forgetting where he was. He smiled as he remembered everything that had happened the night before. He turned around but Ian was nowhere to be found.

Mick got up used the toilet, lit a cigarette and then decided to take a shower. While he was in there Ian came back and took off his clothes and got in the shower with Mick.

Where'd you go?" Mick asked.

"Get us breakfast." Ian answered.

Mick smiled, "oh."

Ian smiled and pressed his front on Mick's back. Putting his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders. Kissing on the neck and whispering, "your welcome."

Mick could feel Ian's dick getting hard and he grabbed some soap and began to wash his arms and chest and privates all while Ian still was holding on to him. "You gonna let me go?" Mick asked.

"No."

Mick laughed, he tried turning around but Ian wouldn't let him.

"Come on man, let me wash you." Mick said a little embarrassed but what the hell, they were having a good time.

Ian let go immediately and his smile and hard on got bigger as Mick started to wash all of him.

Ian closed his eyes, "I could get used to this"

Mick let the shower water hit his lover and once he saw most the soap was off of him, he got on his knees, put Ian's dick in his mouth and started to suck away.

Ian began to make very interesting sounds. There was lots of "oh shit" and "fuck that feels so good" and finally "oh shit, oh shit Im gonna come, Im gonna come, fuck Im coming!"

Mick, very proud of himself, got off his knees and Ian kissed him tasting himself on Mick's lips.

"That wasss very nice Mick, I could really get used to that." Ian said, then "ok your turn!"

Mick thought he could get used to this too and pretty soon he was the one making all the interesting noises.


	6. Chapter 6

After their shower, they both put on the matching robes and went to go check to see if breakfast was still warm. It wasn't, so they popped them into the microwave, waiting a few minutes for it to warm up and sat down to some yummy pancakes.

"What time we gotta be outta here" Mick asked between bites.

"Not till tomorrow, I wanna go see the family and then I gotta ship out to my new station.

"Oh." Mick said. He had forgotten he had to share Ian and he didn't want to share.

"I want you to come with me." Ian stated.

"Where?"

"To see the family and to my station."

"What?!"

"I want you to come with me"

"Are you high? I cant go"

"Why cant you go?"

"Well for starters where would I stay?"

"With me, I can get us an apartment off base."

"With what money?"

"I got money Mick".

"What will I do in, where are you stationed?"

"Vegas."

"What will I do in Vegas?"

"Whatever you want."

Mick pondered something and asked in a very serious voice, "What about Mandy?"

"I meant Mandy too."

Mick slowly worked this whole conversation in his mind, "Can I think about it?"

Ian trying hard not to show his disappointment said, "of course take all the time you want.

There was a knock at the door, "Can I come in?" said the voice.

"Yeah" they said at the same time.

Mandy peeked her head thru then the rest of her body. She was dressed in an identical robe and stole a half a pancake from Ian (who just laughed) and some bacon from Mick (who tried to get it back).

"So whats up for today Ian?" Mandy asked after she had finished the bacon.

"I gotta go see my family today, did you want to come along?" Ian said.

"See Lip and his new girlfriend? Pass.", Mandy made a gagging face.

"What time we gotta be out?" She asked

"Not till tomorrow."

"Maybe I'll stay here and use the spa or go shopping at the mall."

Ian walked over to where his pants laid, opened his wallet, took out a card and gave it to her.

"Up to $500, ok Mandy?"

Mandy looked so surprised as he handed her the card, she looked at the card and said," my name's on this card."

"Yeah, that your card, I opened an account with your name so its your card."

A look of disbelief was all over her face but she quickly recovered and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Ian! $500 it is!"

"You got her a bank account Ian?" Mick couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

"Yeah, through the military, I got you one too, look."

Ian jogged back to his pants and took out another card and handed it to Mick.

Mick just stared at the card, he didn't know what to say.

"I…I.."

"Your welcome Mick."

Too much was going on in Mick's head. There was a lot to process. He couldn't believe Ian had asked him to go with him to Vegas and had opened up an account in his name. Mick was overwhelmed with Ian's generosity.

Mick looked up at Mandy, and quietly said, "Ian wants us to live with him in Vegas in an apartment."

Mandy smiling at her two favorite men and as she took a cigarette from Mickey's pack said, "No more snow, no more Terry, no more southside? When do we leave?"

Ian smiled as he lit her cigarette.


End file.
